Until We Meet Again
by PixaJade
Summary: Jack and Rene' have a fateful reunion on a September night. How will everyone in their lives react to the consequences? JackOC
1. Until We Meet Again

I awoke with a start. He was over me, staring at me with his mysterious, beautiful dark eyes. They were captivating, making my memories seem dull and dim. The smell of him was amazing. Leather, sweat, sea and rum… Purely and completely masculine. I breathed him in with a groggy smile.

"I've missed you," I croaked, my voice still irregular and tired. I slowly stretched my body out in my rich, silk sheets.

"And I, you. But I can not stay for long, love. We stopped for supplies and we'll be gone before the dawn. I wanted to see you," he said, his deep, sensuous voice making me shiver.

I frowned. "But Jack, it's been so long. Must you leave so soon?"

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Rene'. You know I can not stay in common society for long. This is how it has to be."

I nodded unhappily, looking down at the swell of my breasts under my night-gown. Jack's gaze followed mine and his rough hand traced around my left breast. His weathered hands were large and strong, making me feel protected.

I reached up and caught his lips with mine. He tasted like a mix of sea air and rum. It was breathtaking. I wanted more. Slowly, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, insisting on entrance. He obliged and my tongue met his. They intertwined, moving slowly against each other.

I slid over in my bed, coaxing him toward me with our kiss. Neither of us wanted to break the blissful contact. He was lying next to me now, his leather boots of no concern to me. Still, he kicked them off onto the floor.

Jack's hands were on my hips, and his billowing white shirt hung loosely over my skin. In the moonlight from my window, I spotted the pile of his belongings. His sword, jacket and hat were in a heap on the floor. I wondered how long he had watched me sleep.

His kiss was making me feel drunk. I didn't need rum to feel such passion. Neither did he, I knew, but it certainly helped sometimes.

My finger found their way to his beaded hair. I played with the unruly strands, making him smile against my kiss. I wondered if the smile was genuine or merely his trademark smirk.

His hands snaked around my back to the laces fastening my night-gown. They slowly became looser and I lifted my arms, waiting for him to lift the fabric from my heated skin. He did, and I was not ashamed as he pulled back and looked at my body hungrily.

"Your beauty never fails to amaze me, love," he breathed before dipping his head to lavish my chest and breasts in kisses.

"You are much too flattering to be a pirate, Jack. What would your crew think if they were to hear you?" I asked cheekily.

A chuckle sounded against my skin and his unexpected nip at my breast made me gasp, "Captain Sparrow, I must insist that if you are planning to do that again, you must reconsider."

"And why's that?" he asked, pushing me to lay on my back and climbing over me.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Because if you continue to please me in such magnitude, I might not last as long as you wish me to," I replied.

Slowly, agonizingly, he ground his erection into my naked thigh, his pants clearly uncomfortably tight around his straining hardness. I moaned softly. "You obviously already have an unfair advantage over me, Rene'. What shall I do about it, then?" he asked me, decorating my face, neck and chest with kisses when he paused between words.

I reached down and deftly unfastened his breeches. "I do not know, my Captain… but perhaps this will ease your discomfort," I stated teasingly.

Jack slid his pants off skillfully and settled himself between my legs. His erection nudged at my opening with every move he made, but I knew he wanted to prolong things for as long as he could.

I looked at his last article of clothing - his shirt - and wanted it off. He seemed to read my mind and began to shrug it off. I helped him out of it, then tossed it towards his pile of effects. His tan seemed to glow in the darkness.

Finally, our bodies contacted fully, with no bothersome fabric in the way. The feeling was blissful. His warmth pressed against mine was creating a nearly unbearable passion for me. With a glance up, I found that his eyes were closed and a look of pleasure was playing across his features. I knew he would not last much longer.

On a whim, I brought my lips to his neck and bit the tender flesh. I didn't bite hard enough to break the skin but I knew that he would have a mark the next day. His reaction was as I had expected. He gave a low growl and tensed his body. I soon stopped biting and instead began to suck at the red teeth marks. When I daringly flicked my tongue across his skin, he bucked his hips against me.

"My little vampiress," he chuckled.

I laughed and looked up in to his eyes. His expression was remarkable. His eyes were bright with a genuine smile and the rest of his face registered raw, unchecked passion.

The electricity between us in that moment can not be described in words. We came together in a frenzied, passionate kiss. I managed to breathe out, "I want you, Jack…"

That was all it took. Suddenly, he was pushing himself in to me, filling me inch by inch. I let out a low moan when he was completely buried inside of me. It had been so long since we had been together; I had once again grown unaccustomed to his size. My depths were hugging around him tightly and his barely audible groans told me that he, too, had nearly forgotten my body.

With a fluid-like motion, he slid out of me and, without warning, thrust back in. I cried out and he leaned down to kiss me, to comfort me. I gratefully accepted his reassurance and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He maintained our kiss while building a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts. After my initial discomfort, I soon began to experience greater waves of pleasure with each consecutive thrust. He broke our kiss to look down at my face, which had a rapt expression of bliss and pleasure. He always loved to watch my visage, to take in his glorious effect on me.

I noticed that upon seeing my current state, my lover's pace increased. I knew he was enjoying the tender act of pleasing me, but I also knew that he was biding his time until he could give in to his pent-up, animalistic instincts and desires. Simply put, he wanted to ravage me.

His pace once again increased and I could feel his hot breath on my skin with every staccato exhalation. My entire body was tingling and I knew my climax would come soon.

I wrapped my legs around his body and pulled him to me, meeting his every thrust. Within minutes, I shuddered and shouted his name. He paused, savoring the feeling of my already-tight walls clenching him even tighter.

When I was done with my climax, he began to drive himself in and out of me with greater speed and force than he had previously used. My breathing became heavier than I thought possible; I was practically gasping for breath.

This exertion on his part, so closely following my heightened state, drove me to yet another climax after a few more moments. Feeling my second clenching, he continued to pound into me desperately, and with one final thrust, he moaned and emptied himself into me.

To keep from collapsing on to me, he slid to my right side and buried his face between my shoulder and the pillow. I smiled and stroked his hair and back. But all too soon, my happiness began to fade. He would be leaving me again, far too soon.

When he had regained control of his breathing, he propped himself up on his elbow and I turned on my side to face him.

"Jack, stay with me… No one would know of you. We could keep you hidden. Or we could leave together, and move far from here! I'd leave a letter, say that I want to travel and do not plan to return. No one would look for me then. They would never suspect… that… What is so funny, Jack Sparrow?"

Jack was chuckling and looking at me with adoration. "To tell the truth, love, you are," he said. "You know in your heart that I am as in love with the sea as I am with you. I need the open, salt air, not the dirty air of the city."

I sighed and nodded dejectedly. "I know. I do not mean to try to change you. I just wish there were some way for us to be together…" I trailed off.

Jack brushed a stray lock of my hair from my face. "I understand, Rene'. I've asked you to come with me before, but I will not do so again. The sea and piracy and the like are not fit for a woman such as you… As land and society are not fit for me. And there is nothing either of us can do to change these facts."

Again, I nodded sadly and looked away from his beautiful eyes. He gently took hold of my chin and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Rene' Walker. Whether we are together or miles apart… this fact remains."

"And I, you, Captain Jack Sparrow," I whispered. My eyelids were heavy and my breathing was becoming deep and slow. Jack's arms moved to embrace me and I snuggled to him. Slowly, against my will, I drifted to sleep with a sad smile on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack dressed in the moonlight. When he was complete, again a pirate, he walked back over to the sleeping form in the bed. He covered her with the silk sheets, gazing down on here with loving adoration. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and she mumbled something to herself with a smile.

"I have to go now, love. Until we meet again… I love you," he whispered.

In the street, a dark figure came from the shadows and fell into step with Jack.

"I trust you had fun, Jack," the figure remarked.

Jack smirked. "Enough to hold me out until we manage to make it back. You don't know your luck, Will. Elizabeth is strong… she let go of her whole life for you. She is a remarkable woman and you're a very fortunate lad." Jack's smile was bitter.

Will could not see his friend's face but understood his meaning by his tone. "Jack, Rene' loves you as much as you love her. You are both stubborn but one of you will give way… some day. I am sure of it."

They had made their way to the gang-planks. Jack gave one backward glance to the gloom then clapped Will on the shoulder.

"I hope you're right, mate."

TBC…


	2. What are we going to do about this?

AN: I was overjoyed to receive not one, but TWO reviews the very day I posted the first chapter on fanfiction.net. Huge Thanks 'n' Hugs go out to Veronica and Serene Ice Mage. You two are awesome, thanks for reviewing. To everyone else, please give me feedback on this story! It really helps me along when I get in a writing rut. Thanks in advance, *hint hint* J Enjoy the second chapter.

~!~

I awoke the next morning slowly, drifting in and out of dreams of the night before. Around noon, I finally truly awoke to my maid throwing the blinds open and chattering about the lovely day that was waiting for me. I groaned at the blinding light, and threw a pillow over my face to block it. I felt like dying.

Jack was gone, as he said he would be, and as he had been many times before. This was the part I had grown to hate. I loved him so immensely, but I died inside each time he left me, in the night, without another conscious word to me.

Sylvia, in her slightly annoying way, did not take the hint that I wanted to be left alone. She continued to bustle about my room, tidying things up and mindlessly talking and gossiping. I mustered up all the kindness I could, removed the pillow from my face, and said, "Sylvia, I think I am becoming ill… I would very much like to rest in bed today." It was a flat and blatant request for her to kindly leave.

She was not offended, but worried. "Ill, miss? You've seemed healthy as can be lately… But I suppose you do look a bit on the sickly side. Can I get you anything? Some soup, perhaps? A cool rag for your forehead? You are looking a bit rosy…"

I forced a smile and said, "No, but thank you, Sylvia. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I'm fine. If I need anything, I will be sure to tell you."

With that, she gave me a curt nod, and left. I sank back in to my pillows and looked up at my ceiling.

I was such a fool for loving Jack Sparrow. He was my complete opposite, in every way. I enjoyed the security and routine of remaining on solid ground. He couldn't bear to be without the sea, the Pearl, and his rum. I was a member of cultured society. He was a pilfering, plundering, looting pirate. I was never one to do anything unexpected of me. He was the most spontaneous person I knew.

I suppose in some ways it made sense, though, for a pairing such as ours to take place. We looked to each other for those things that we ourselves did not possess. Jack needed something constant in his life, and I wanted spontaneity. I wanted adventure. I wanted him.

And him, I received. Every glorious inch of his beautiful, tanned, toned body. He had been my first and only lover, for my entire life of twenty-two years. Most people agreed that I was wise beyond my years. Loving a pirate will do that to you, I suppose.

As I reflected on my way-faring lover, I hardly noticed the tears welling up in my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sobbing, wailing, clutching at my pillows. I didn't understand why the Fates were so cruel to me. Why the love I so needed was so out of reach. 

For the rest of the day, and into the night, I simply laid in bed, thinking, and crying. I cried until I felt I could cry no more, and then I passed in to a bleak, dreamless sleep.

Days passed, and my self-imposed condition became no better. I was at the lowest point of my life, and I could not see a way out. In that time, though, I made a life-changing decision. Something would have to change between Jack and I. Whether it was for the better or for the worse was up to him. I was not going to make the decision alone. But I couldn't continue living like this. I just couldn't.

A week after Jack left, Sylvia was back in my room in the late afternoon, bustling about, but trying to be quiet. I was awake, staring at my ceiling. I needed a confidant. I couldn't keep this all inside.

"Sylvia?" I called softly.

The young maid, probably only 17 or 18, looked up and took a tentative step towards me. "Yes, miss?"

I sighed. "Have you ever been in love?"

Her eyebrows rose and she took another step towards the bed I lay in. "I don't think I rightly have, miss. I thought so a time or two, but boys my age are nothing but trouble, they are."

"I can agree with that. How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in May," she said, looking up in thought.

"Only four years ago, for me. But it seems so long ago. I was your age when I met Ja… a very dear friend of mine," I corrected myself quickly but averted my eyes. I knew she had caught my slip of tongue.

"Miss… I hope I'm not too bold to ask, but… the friend you mentioned? Is he the same one who comes to visit you only in the night, and leaves before day-break?" Sylvia stammered her way through the question.

My eyes widened. "I… How do you know about such things?" I questioned, anger beginning to grow within me.

Sylvia's expression became frightened, and she lowered her head. "I've heard the others talkin' bout him, Miss Walker. They say he's been comin' here for just about four years, as you said. They say sometimes there are months between his visits… but that he never stays for more than a few hours. None of them rightly know who he is or even what he looks like, but they say he's your…" she trailed off, grimacing at her feet.

Normally, I would have been furious at the whole lot of my servants for gossiping about their very own employer, but I did not have the strength. I chuckled slightly at the girl's fear of me. "Sylvia, don't be afraid of telling the truth. And a question will never be foolish, at least in my presence. Now tell me… What do they say he is?"

She looked at me with a trace of the grimace still on her face, and whispered, "Your lover."

At that, I giggled. I soon found that I couldn't stop, despite the lack of air to my lungs. Sylvia stared at me as though I had gone quite mad. Maybe I had. I didn't care. It felt good to laugh.

"I suppose… that I ought to be… proud to have such a brilliant staff," I managed to say between giggles. "They could not have guessed more correctly."

Sylvia still stood near my bed, uncertain as to what she should do. After stifling my giggles, I sat up in my bed and scooted over, patting the spacious side adjacent to the one I occupied in a gesture for her to sit and make herself comfortable. She simply stared at me. It was unheard of for a lady such as myself to allow a servant to sit in her presence, much less share a bed as young girls at a slumber party might do.

I gave her a friendly smile and said, "I think we could be great friends, if you wanted. I've wanted another female to talk to for quite some time. Would you like to be friends? That is, more than an acquaintance between a lady and her maid?"

She studied me for a few moments, most likely weighing whether or not this was some cruel joke, but then finally decided in my favor. "Yes, miss. I do believe I'd like to have a friend… I haven't had many at all, really," she said, hardly above a whisper.

I grinned and said, "Well, you'll have to trust me and be comfortable around me, as well. When we are alone as we are now, it is perfectly permissible for you to sit in my presence and even climb onto my bed to talk with me." I gave another pointed pat to the bed, and chuckled.

She smiled shyly, and gingerly settled herself on the very edge of the bed. Internally, I clucked my tongue, but realized that it was at least a start.

"So, the servants speak of my… lover, do they? Have they said anything else about him?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I really just wanted to see how much she knew.

Sylvia looked to me and shook her head. "Not that I've heard, miss. Would you… would you tell me about him? He sounds right exciting," she said hopefully.

I raised my eyebrows. "Exciting… now there's a word to describe him, yes. Of course I'll tell you about him," I said, my thoughts already swirling, thinking about my beloved Captain Sparrow. "His home is on the sea, and his companions are his ship and his rum. He's sailed around the world, meeting both interesting and terrible people and coming across wondrous treasures on his journeys. He's been marooned on the same tiny island twice, and lived to tell the tale. He never stays in any port long; only long enough to plunder and pillage and loot. He's been under the influence of a terrible curse, and yet again, lived to tell the tale. His former crew mutinied on him, made him walk the plank, and amazingly enough, he again possesses that very ship, to this very day. But he also has a different side to him. He is the most tender, sensual, loving man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It's quite a contrast to his projected image, but life has a way of sending you little surprises, I suppose. We met by chance just over four years ago and we've since fallen deeply in love with each other. But… we're both very stubborn, and neither of us can give up our lives to be with each other continuously. That's why he comes to visit me as often as he can."

Sylvia was gaping at me. She had unconsciously moved closer to me, giving me her rapt attention. "But… miss, you speak as if he was.. A… pirate!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

I nodded, and replied with a smile. "Aye, and a damn good one at that." She gasped at my language, but I chuckled. "Sorry, it gets to be a habit when Jack is on my mind so often. But anyways.. Yes. He's a pirate… What do you know of them?"

She looked up in thought again, and said, "Well, I've heard tales. But I generally just dismiss them, to be truthful. They just seem too far-fetched for my likin'."

I nodded. "I can understand that… Have you ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded, biting her lip. "Oh, yes! I've heard _stories_, miss. Fearful stories… Of the curse, and his mutinous crew… And.. Oh, what was his name… Bar…. Bar…"

"Barbossa?" I supplied.

She nodded, "Yes. Captain Barbossa, and the curse…" Suddenly, things connected. "Your.. Lover… is Captain Sparrow?"

I giggled again and nodded. "Yes… The wonderful, gorgeous, lust-worthy Jack Sparrow. And that's why I've been out of sorts, lately. I love him so bloody much, but I just don't think I can continue to live like this. It's hard to only see your beloved every few months." I fought to keep the bitterness from my voice.

Sylvia's eyes were genuinely sympathetic. "I've seen what it does to you, miss. It's understandable to want a change."

I nodded and after a few moments of silence, I said, "Well, would you like to hear any of the _true_stories, as I heard them straight from the source?"

The maid nodded enthusiastically, and I launched into one of Jack's many stories. 

We talked until the early morning hours, when I insisted that we both needed our rest.

~!~

A few weeks later, I was starting to get worried. I was late… I should have started menstruating a few days before, but I never did. I decided to give myself a few more days before I really started worrying.

A few more days passed, and I still hadn't begun my period. I wasn't sleeping as well as usual… I was waking during the night in anxiety and becoming quite tired during the day, too. Something was amiss, and to my distress, I had a good guess as to what it was.

After still a few more days, I had no doubts about what was wrong. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mother. And Jack Sparrow was going to be a father.

I honestly didn't know which fact scared me more. I loved Jack, but to think of him with a baby made me nervous. I had never even seen him around a child. Jack and a child… the two seemed worlds away from each other.

I didn't know what to think. I wanted my baby to know his father as well as myself. I wanted him or her to know the wonderful man that I loved. I wanted my son or daughter to have both a mother and a father, together. I had made up my mind about what to do.

~!~

Over the next few weeks, I only told Sylvia of my pregnancy. My other servants were simply informed that I was indisposed and had taken to bed. In actuality, I just didn't think I could bear to be up and about much. I began to have morning sickness and other symptoms customary of the beginning of pregnancy. I took naps during the day, something I had never done before. I suppose it was to make up for all of the times I woke up during the night, either to relieve myself, or simply because I was troubled. I needed to see Jack. Many nights, I would try to sit up and wait for him. It was on one of those nights that my opportunity came.

It was cold… the middle of February. I was sitting in a chair, watching my fire pop and crackle. The flames were hypnotizing. It was late, around 1 in the morning, and I was deep in thought when I heard my window creak open. My chair was angled so that I could see it opening out of the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes so they were mere slits, and watched him. I wasn't afraid, I knew it was Jack. 

He climbed in through my now-open window and looked around. When he saw my empty bed first, a slight look of panic crossed his features. But then his gaze traveled to where I sat in front of the fireplace, and he smiled. A true, genuine smile. Truly, those were the best kind.

He sauntered over to me in that way that only he can achieve, and I fought hard not to jump up and wrap my arms around him and never let go. He looked at me, waving his strong hand in front of my face to decide whether I was asleep or not. When I didn't flinch, he grinned and began removing his sword and hat, as well as all of his other effects. Personally, I wasn't quite sure why he always had them _all_, every time he came to me. But it did not matter. I'm sure he had his reasons.

When he was down to just his shirt, breeches, and boots, he kneeled in front of me and studied my "sleeping" face for a few moments. I breathed deeply, knowing he would catch on if I did not. Suddenly, he leaned his head down and kissed my hand, which was resting on my knees. His warm lips were feather-light, and if I had been asleep, I wouldn't have felt them at all. He placed kisses all over the sensitive skin of my hand and wrist, then stood up. He placed his arms on either side of the chair, and leaned in towards me.

His lips met mine, and I did all that I could to keep my own slack against his warmth. But his intoxicating manner did me in. I moved only my lips, no other part of my body. I responded to him ever so slightly, as if I was still asleep and merely dreaming. After but a few seconds, though, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and he let out a low chuckle. "Knew you weren't asleep, love," he whispered against my lips. "Keep in mind, I've watched ye sleep many times. You can't fool me when it comes to that."

I pinched him gently on his side to get even, which resulted in him squirming a bit, but we quickly resumed our kiss. It was an awkward position, him stooping over me, but neither of us cared enough to break the kiss. His hands did not stay on the arms of my chair for long. One went immediately to the side of my neck in a gentle cradling motion, and the other roamed to my shoulder, then arm, then passed delicately over my breast and down to my belly. We both stopped, our lips going slack and our eyes widening. He had felt the uncharacteristic bulge of my pregnancy. I was mortified. Caught up in the excitement of seeing him again, I hadn't even remembered that I had life-altering news that I should tell him *before* we began being affectionate.

"Jack… I'm sorry. I was going to tell you… before…" I stammered out. He backed away slightly and lowered to his knees again in front of me, but his eyes never left mine. I leaned forward and held my hand to the side of his face. "I'm with child… _your_ child, Jack. You're going to be a father," I whispered.

His eyes were the size of saucers. I waited for him to speak, but after a few moments went by and there was still complete silence, I spoke again. I was worried… and hurt. "You're not even going to say anything…?" I asked quietly, feeling the tightness in my throat that signaled tears.

His expression was slightly pained when he heard the strain in my voice. "I… I'm sorry, love. I just… wasn't expecting this. Not at all," he said, muttering the last part more to himself. 

"I'm going to be a father… Oh, dear _God_, I'm going to be a father," he repeated to himself, at first with wonder, but then with sheer fright. It was the first time I had ever seen him afraid. He leaned over to his pile of belongings and fished out a flask of rum. After a long swig, he looked at me and said, "Rene'… I love you, darling. More than me own life. And just as much as me ship… but something will have to change, and soon. I've never been one to run from things I've caused, and this is no exception. What are we going to do about… this?" With a customary erratic gesture towards my belly, he settled his gaze on me, waiting for my response. I took a deep breath.

TBC….


	3. Do With Me As You Wish

A/N: Well, I realize that there is absolutely no excuse for a time period of over three months to have gone by without an update… So, I extend my sincere apologies to all of my readers. I really love you all for appreciating my fiction, but when my life starts going crazy - as it has been recently - unfortunately, my fiction fans get put on the metaphorical "back burner". L But, I'm back for now, and with what I hope will satisfy you maybe a bit, and hopefully keep you all from lynching me for the update delay?

In the statement I was preparing myself to voice, my entire life would change. I would no longer have the slow, steady routine of a fixed life on land. I was giving everything up to be with the love of my life. I was terrified. But I knew in my heart that it was the right choice. I belonged with Jack, wherever he happened to be. Another deep breath.

"I'm going to come with you," I said simply, not trusting myself to say anything else at that precise moment.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No. Absolutely not. There is no way I'm letting you, not to mention our newborn _child, _on my ship for any length of time when it's not docked. A ship is no place for a child. No," he said, making an attempt at putting his foot down.

I narrowed my eyes right back at him. "Are you quite finished?" I asked in a poisonously sweet voice. At his surprised, wide-eyed nod, I continued. "Jack Sparrow, I am a grown woman and I can decide what I want to do with my life. And in case I need to remind you, I am carrying a child… _Our _child. Which means I also have a say in how our baby will be raised. This child will have a mother _and _a father, all the time - Not every few months. I know very well that you could never give up the sea, or the Pearl, or your adventures. I've thought about this every day since I first found out that I was indeed pregnant. I'm leaving this life. I am tied to nothing here. You can provide me with things that I could never have otherwise. For once in my life, I want to see new places, meet new people. I want to be unsure of where I'll be the very next day. I'm tired of always _knowing _how things will happen. Please… do not deny me my wishes."

For the first time in all the time that I had known Jack, I think he was truly speechless. His mouth was slightly open, and he moved his lips a few times as if to speak… but couldn't form words. I gave an apologetic smile.

"I know it comes as a surprise, my love. But I've made up my mind. My love for you and for our unborn child is stronger than anything else. I know we will be alright. Besides… Anamaria and Elizabeth are both quite female, and they have survived on your ship. As for a ship being no place for a child… you yourself were raised on a ship, darling, were you not? A pirate ship, at that. Look how you turned out," I said, gazing at him with loving adoration. I knew that to others, that statement might seem very strange. He was a pirate, after all. But I looked past that. I saw the man behind the plundering and looting and rugged exterior. I simply saw… Jack. A man who had stolen my heart, despite my knowledge of his past and present. A man who was extraordinarily two-sided, yet that made me love him all the more so. A man who went against all reason.

Jack's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Rene'…. You don't know just how long I have wished to hear you speak these words," he half-whispered, his rich, chocolate eyes boring up into mine. "To have you with me all the time will be… indescribable."

I smiled tenderly at him and stroked his face. "I feel the same way," I whispered, before leaning in to kiss him softly. At first, he met my kiss with an equal amount of pressure but suddenly, he pulled away.

"I have one requirement about this whole situation. You're staying here until the baby is born and well. I'm not taking the chance of you giving birth at sea," he said very seriously, pointing at me to reiterate his point.

I tilted my head and looked at him quizzically, but smiled all the same. "Of course, Jack. Anything you wish." Then I kissed him again.

This time, he deepened the kiss. I stood up from my chair, wanting to move to the bed, but Jack merely pulled me to him, wrapping one arm around my waist and letting the other rest gently on my bulging belly. I soon felt not only his hand on my belly, but a certain something elsewhere, and I grinned with satisfaction. I had worried about whether a pregnant woman would turn him off, but quite apparently, it most certainly did not.

I wanted to move to the bed, but then again, I did not want to stop kissing him. I tried to walk quite slowly, towards the bed. He took the hint and began moving also, but in the awkwardness, we stumbled over the chair, knocking it over with a loud crash. We both burst out laughing. I gave up and simply ran to the bed, pulling him close behind, then crawled on to the mattress. We were kissing, and the months spent apart were becoming quite apparent from our ever-heightening sense of need. He was crawling over me when there was a quiet knock on the door. Jack froze but I thought quickly. I shoved him off of the bed onto the floor, out of sight from whoever was knocking, then hurried to the door. I cracked it and saw Sylvia.

"Is everything all right, miss? I heard a loud crash an' I thought you may have fall…" she trailed off. She took note of my flushed face, then glanced to Jack's sword and other belongings. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, begging your pardon, miss, but is he here?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Sylvia. Please come in. I'm sure he'd love to meet you," I said quietly.

She stepped inside and I closed the door behind her. Jack popped his head up but quickly hid again when he saw my maid. At this, I laughed out loud.

"It's alright, darling, she knows about you," I said, crawling over the bed to look at his awkward, tight hiding place between the bed and the wall.

I waited for Jack to squirm his way back up to the bed, giving Sylvia a playful smile. She grinned back and watched the process with amusement and anticipation. When he had finally crawled out, across the bed, then stood up next to me, I swept my hand towards him and said, "This… is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, my dear girl. Watch your knickers around this one, he's quite the cad." I winked at them each in turn without the other seeing.

Sylvia covered her mouth and giggled, not knowing what to say. Jack extended his hand, and she reached to offer hers in a handshake. Instead, my ever-seductive Captain took her porcelain hand in his and kissed it. I suppressed a smile, instead rolling my eyes, as I watched him act his part out. "Our dear Rene' is correct. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Your name would be…?" he asked, giving her a charming smirk.

My maid wrinkled her nose in laughter and gave a small curtsy. "I'm Sylvia, sir. Sylvia Brown. Miss Rene's told me about you, sir. I always thought pirates were foul, evil men, until she told me about you. No disrespect intended, o' course," she reassured him, adding another curtsy for good measure. I was amused at just how jittery he had managed to get her.

He threw me a sideways glance, then said, "I don't normally do this, but please, call me Jack. A friend of Rene's is a friend of mine."

Her eyes went wide, remembering my stories of how people never managed to remember the "Captain", and how it irked him so. She smiled again, and said, "Thank you… Jack. You're so kind. Miss Rene' was right."

Suddenly, Sylvia seemed to remember exactly what she had interrupted. "Oh! Um… Well, now that I've made sure you're alright, I'll be going now," she said embarrassedly, nodding at me, then Jack, then quickly hurrying out the door.

After the door shut, I turned back when Jack chuckled. "She's cute, love. How close of friends are you?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "You realized we are friends?" I asked.

"You forget, dear. I'm quite intuitive. It was apparent. Many dames would be curt and short with a servant interrupting something like this. You were kind, and even showed her in to introduce us. She spoke rather informally, too."

I rolled my eyes, realizing that I should have anticipated Jack catching on. "Well, we are quite close. She's become my confidant as of late. She's nearly 18, but seems to be like me - knowledgeable beyond her years. She really is very sweet, darling," I said, pulling him back to me and placing a tender kiss on his weathered lips.

He began to kiss me back and all thoughts of Sylvia were forgotten. I moved to resume my place on the bed and he quickly followed suit. Our kissing was slow, purposeful and tender. We both knew that we had all the time in the world, and we would never voluntarily be apart again. This made things all the more intense. The passion and heat building up between us was remarkable.

Jack was moving to crawl over me once again, but I stopped him with an arm across his chest. He laid back on his side and looked into my eyes questioningly. I had an idea.

"Jack, darling. I want to try something," I whispered seductively. He raised his eyebrows at me but nodded.

"Alright then… Do with me as you wish," he said in his maddeningly sexy voice.

With a mischievous grin on my face, I gently pushed his shoulder so that he was laying flat on his back. I kneeled beside him and locked my eyes to his. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, I reached my arms around to my back and undid the laces on my nightgown. He drew in his breath as I slid the fabric from my own body. I could tell he wanted to reach out and touch me; I scooted so that I was just out of his reach. I took the gown off completely and let it drop to the bed. I was not ashamed of my new appearance. I knew he loved me, no matter what. And that it was our child that had brought about the changes in my body made it all the more special.

I kept my eyes on his and slowly crawled towards him so that I was nestled up right next to him, my belly against his side. I lightly kissed his neck and whispered, "_I_ want to make love to _you_ for once, Jack."

My lover closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. A slow nod gave me all I needed before going on. I leaned down and inched his loose, white shirt up over his stomach. I flicked my tongue in his navel before trailing kisses and playful nips up to where his shirt still covered his nipples. I closed my mouth over one, through the shirt, and he gasped. I sucked gently at the covered nipple before lifting the shirt up and over his head, with his assistance, and promptly reattaching my mouth to the hardened pebble.

Jack's body shuddered. I was really driving him mad. I dragged my lips and teeth across his collar-bone, enjoying the reversal of our roles. While my mouth was busy with the top half of him, I moved my hands to the lower half, unfastening his breeches and sliding them off. Soon, he was gloriously naked, and I was having trouble keeping myself from giving up and simply letting him take me.

\I leaned down to brush my lips to his. After a moment of intense kissing, I moved to straddle his waist. His hands reached up and gently caressed my breasts as I moved to initiate our consummation.

Our love-making was blissfully sweet, caring, and sincere. When we had finished, we lay next to each other in bed, snuggled to each other, listening to the other's breathing.

Jack turned his head to look me in the eyes. He broke the silence. "So, which side is mine?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

He grinned cheekily. "Which side of the bed is mine?"

I rolled my eyes. "The one you're not on right now." I motioned to the right side of the bed, which was rather empty, with my hand in a gesture much like his own.

TBC…


End file.
